


【授权翻译】深呼吸（<Take a deep breath> by enjambament）

by thandlooz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thandlooz/pseuds/thandlooz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Sam在欧洲追着冬兵旧案的踪迹到处跑。同时，Bucky一直关注着他们的进程。随着他的记忆恢复，他越来越难以入睡，而他只能想有一个人可以帮他。然后发生了很多压抑感情的同床共寝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】深呼吸（<Take a deep breath> by enjambament）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的原文很美丽，有种沉在海面下透过海水看阳光的平静美感，有些隐藏的词义和双关我实在是翻不出来……好想回去重学语文Q皿Q能看原文的话强烈推荐原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1591178 
> 
> 剧情是结合了电影和616队长漫冬兵那个故事的设定，一开始我还以为是美队2上映之前写的，不过发布日期是5月，角色也是按照电影在写，作者太太提取了电影和漫画的萌点精华，Sam绝对是年度最佳好友，Nat和Clint着墨不多但是都萌萌哒

   

    第一次发生的时候，Steve甚至不确定这是不是他想象出来的。他突然醒了。天花板上的吊扇在吱吱响，但它从昨晚开始就一直在响了。他静静地躺着。房间里一点动静也没有，除了吹进窗户的微风牵动着薄窗帘：因为昨晚下了大雨，Steve并没有打开这扇窗户。

    他慢慢坐起身，轻轻把脚晃到地板上。他的盾靠在床头柜上，不过房间里根本藏不下人。而且那面位置正好的镜子还能让他看到浴室里。

    Steve回头看向床。和往常一样，Steve睡在左半张床。他晚上很少动，一般床铺右边都不会被弄乱。其中一个枕头现在掉在地上了。也许只是他的错觉，但毯子似乎有些皱褶，而且另一个枕头上有压痕。

    他走向窗边，出于习惯仍然走得很轻。他把白窗帘拨到一边。窗子被风吹得大开。天色还很灰暗，不过有几处小小的缝隙透出蓝色。路面的雨水闪着光，他几乎能闻到海的味道。街对面的一个人正把他店里的各种招牌拖出来，但Steve的波兰语还没好到能猜出那上面写的是什么。

    窗户的插销被整个儿扯了下来，小心地放在窗沿上。Steve把窗户关上，可是没有了插销，它立刻又被一阵风吹开了。也许就是这个声音吵醒了他。

    早饭的时候，在喝了三杯跟洗锅水一样而且对他基本没用的咖啡之后，Steve说：“你昨晚应该没有从窗户闯进我房间来睡在我床上吧？”

    Sam扬起了一边眉毛。“我干嘛要闯进去？我有钥匙卡。”

    “嗯，”Steve说。“对，我想也是。”他们不止一次睡过同一张床。在旅店被订满的时候他们住过一间房，和大部分士兵一样，他们俩都知道有时能在一个完全属于自己的空间里享受独处和安静是最大的奢侈，但同时这也变得太过生疏而成了一种折磨。不过Sam并不是手里明明有钥匙还会从窗户闯进别人房间只为了逗你玩的人。不像那个Steve怀疑真正闯进来的那个犯人。

    “昨晚出事了。”Sam说。这不是个问句。

    Steve点头，抬手摸了摸后颈，那里的头发已经长得有点超过他喜欢的长度了。“今早我发现窗户的插销坏了。”他没提到那插销被人很抱歉地放在了窗沿上。

    “没丢东西？”

    “没有。”Steve说。“不过——”

    “不过？”

    Steve摇摇头。“没事。下次再发生的话我会告诉你，或者，你知道，如果这变得很重要的话。”

    Sam耸耸肩。“好吧，”他说，意思是，我相信你而且反正我也猜到是怎么回事了。“我们预约了八点半去档案馆。我已经把房间退了。”

    Steve就着最后一口咖啡把不新鲜的可颂面包咽下去，站起来跟着Sam走到街上。

    第二天晚上，在另一家旅馆，Steve让窗户大开着，把被子都掀起来，试图假装睡着结果真的睡着了，但等他早上醒来，他不知道昨晚有没有人来过。

 

+

 

    第二次，Steve和Sam在刚过法国边境的一个西班牙海滨小镇里。Sam说Steve当时“眼睛都发直了”，所以他们没有去赶在24小时内的第三趟飞机，而是从里昂开车去巴塞罗那。

    “我们只是去拿旧案子的文件！”Sam争论说，即使他们已经在租来的车里开上高速公路了。“它们又不会跑。”

    “但我能——”

    “我很清楚你能连续48小时不睡觉并且只要没放到你眼前你可以什么东西都不吃，除非你被困在一架飞机上除了吃飞机餐别的什么也干不了。以及你还能把每一秒空闲时间都花在看那些很明显对这次任务没什么用的旧档案上。我知道你可以。所以我才说不行。”

    “可是——”

    “不行，”Sam说，同时气愤地调整起后视镜。“我不想听你的借口。并不是所有打了超级士兵血清的傻瓜都得丢掉常识才能装得下肌肉，你就是个明晃晃的例子。别干傻事来证明媒体说错了。”

    “有可靠消息说只要我想，我可以变得非常不计后果和自我牺牲。”Steve抱怨道，抄起手臂并稍微扬起下巴。

    “求上帝收了这些英雄吧。”Sam咕哝着，身体前倾把额头在方向盘上靠了一小会儿。

    “看路！”Steve说。Sam抬起头来得意地看了Steve一眼。

    “这才像话。”Sam说，然后顺从地把视线移向路的远处。

    他们五点半到达旅馆，在镇里逛了逛，下到海边去踩海水。三个在蹚水的姑娘看看他们，接着凑在一起笑弯了腰。这太平凡了。Steve觉得这是他好几个星期以来第一次用整个肺在呼吸。

    他想到了1936年的布莱顿海滩，他仰躺在水面上，想象着阳光直射进他的身体，晒干他的肺，把他填满。Bucky和Janet Blume还有Freddy Castellano把脑袋埋在水里看谁最先抬头换气。Bucky悄悄游到他下方，一把抓住他拉进水里，喊着“鲨鱼来啦！救命，救命！大白鲨要咬掉他的腿了！”Freddy从来不会和Steve玩闹，他总把他当成是玻璃做的，但Bucky知道要怎么和他嬉闹才只会给他留下适量的淤青。

    “好些了？”Sam问，不过他已经知道答案了。

    Steve点头，望向地平线。“你想不想在后面那家餐厅吃饭？”他问道，随手指向甲板上的一个烤架，一圈带阳伞的塑料桌子围着它一直摆到沙滩上。“视野不错。”

    “当然。”Sam说。他又在得意了。Steve翻了个白眼。

    晚上，他们回到旅馆，Steve把窗户开到最大，然后没拉窗帘就爬上床了。他听见海浪拍上岸的声音。Sam说得对——他吃的东西还不到他身体需要的一半。他感觉好些了。他已经知道这会再次发生的。

    他在床架被另一个人的体重压得发出一声细响时立刻醒了。

    “James，”他说。“Bucky。”

    “我睡不着，”Bucky轻声说。“我闭上眼睛，梦见……”沉默降临，房间里的一丝光线也没有。Bucky从窗口爬进来之后一定是把遮光窗帘拉上了。“我已经三天没睡了。这成了个问题。”

    Steve松开了他一直屏着的那口气，把肺里的空气全都呼出来，然后深深吸进下一口气好像空气里有Bucky的印记，如果他能让这口气在肺里待得够久，他就能知道些什么。

    “是健康问题吗？你需不需要——”

    “不，”Bucky说。“不要和我说话，就让我待着。”

    Steve开始坐起来，想转身，但冰冷的金属立刻按上他小臂的皮肤。他想用那只手让Steve退缩，所以Steve没有退缩。他静坐了一会儿，然后慢慢放松躺回去，面朝墙壁。“好吧，”他说。“我不会转身。”

    他把头放回枕头上，让呼吸节奏平稳下来。布料摩擦的柔软声音在他背后响起——床随着Bucky的动作发出吱吱声。这太熟悉了，Steve不得不紧紧闭上眼睛吞咽着。他们两个一动不动地躺了很长一段时间，然后Steve恐慌起来，思考着他必须睡着。如果这行不通的话他就不会再回来了。

    “我能不能——”

    “不。”Bucky再次说。这次他没有那么坚决了。他轻轻换了个姿势，Steve很肯定他是从仰躺变成了侧卧。在又一段痛苦的僵持之后，Steve感觉到一个温暖的手掌放在他的腰上。Steve很努力地控制住自己靠向这触摸的程度，不会太大也不会太小。过了一会儿，Bucky的呼吸变缓了。他有一点咳嗽，就跟他以前真的要睡着之前那样。Steve也闭上眼睛，然后回忆起漂浮的感觉。

 

+

 

    这开始变成每三晚一次，准得就像时钟。除了有一次他们在同一家旅馆连着住了两晚，第二个晚上，Steve回来发现他早上按照军队标准整理好的床单被子被弄乱了，枕头还是温热的。

    他们一直没有交谈，Bucky甚至不让Steve看到他。每次Steve想尝试，Bucky只消说一个“不”字，Steve就害怕自己太心急反而会把他吓跑，所以他就不要求了。相反，他和Sam追寻着Bucky无人问津的文件而Bucky追着他们，这很荒唐，但Steve也不知道除了等待和观望他还能做什么。耐心并不是Steve的天性——这是他必须通过艰难的方式学会的东西。不过Steve通过艰难的方式学会的每一课，他都学得很好。

    第四次的时候，Bucky在半夜做了个梦。他从床上弹了起来，尖叫在他的胸膛里翻滚。Steve尽可能轻地坐起来，试着不要惊动Bucky。遮光窗帘又被拉上了，房间里一片漆黑，但Steve能看见一丝微弱的Bucky的轮廓——他过长的头发挂在脸上，他的下巴上熟悉的弧线。没有了那些护甲，他看起来比Steve记忆中的要瘦小。Steve没意识到Bucky知道自己身边还有别人，直到突然间Steve的右手被一只温暖的手掌和一只冰凉的金属手抓住了。Bucky捏得很紧，不过只有一点点痛。

    “对不起，”Bucky说。“对不起，对不起，对不起。”

    “嘘，别。”Steve回答说，把他们握在一起的手举到唇边。“没事的。你没事。”

    “Пожалуйста, простите меня（请原谅我）。”

    “Я уже простил тебя（我早就原谅你了）。”Steve轻声回答。Bucky的呼吸顿住了。

    “你什么时候学会了——？”

    “我觉得这句话应该很重要，我问了Natasha——Natalia？也许你还记得？”

    “不，”Bucky说，语气突然变得公式化。他躺回去，转身背对Steve，他以前没这样做过，不过他继续用右手拉着Steve。Steve叹了口气，靠回床头板上。Bucky没有动，很长一段时间后，他的手放松了。最后Steve也睡着了。

 

+

 

    有时候，当Steve在无可避免已经空了的床上醒来时，床单上会有一点干了的血迹，他触摸着那些血斑，用手按住眼睛，透过咬紧的牙齿尖锐地呼吸，他想：求你，求你，求你，让我帮你。他完全可以想象他的Bucky会怎么回答。“你已经在帮我了，你这傻瓜。但人们得到帮助的多少取决于他们想要多少帮助。”曾经每次都是Bucky去救Steve，偶尔Bucky是要从太过热心想要帮助别人的Steve手里救下其他人。

    有时候，他觉得这些一定都是他想象出来的。他记得Nat说冬兵是个鬼魂，他在想她绝不可能知道这个描述有多准确。

    有时候，在空了的床铺余温尚存的早晨，Steve会滚进那片空间，趴在床上把脸埋进枕头里。廉价的旅馆漂白剂和Bucky的盗汗混在一起闻起来就像在他们十九岁时一起租的房间里，他在凌晨四点爬上Bucky的床，把他汗湿冰冷的额头贴在Bucky的锁骨上，紧张地等待那熟悉的拇指从他脊柱的底部一路抚上来一样。

    他把手指按在床垫上，集中精神不要抓破垫子把弹簧扯出来，这样他才不会把手探下去触摸他自己，才不会去想那肌肤，或是被强壮的手臂抱住——这是他唯一觉得个子小也有好处的时候。他百分之百确定他还没准备好来处理他拖着到处走的这些感情包袱中的这一个。

    有一天早上，他们走在开罗的一条背街小巷时Sam突然抓住他的手臂说：“跟我说实话。你还好吗？”

    Steve皱起眉。“这么糟糕了，哈？”

    “你我都知道那个阿拉伯人派了人正跟着我们，而且我们还知道至少在我们回到汇合点之前他是不会动我们的。那你现在到底在找谁？你已经把这片街区所有可能的狙击点都扫过两次了。你现在又在看。你知道谁在那里，你到底在找谁？”

    “我只是比较警惕。”Steve戒备地说。

    “不，”Sam说。他的语气在Steve的后颈上掠过一道熟悉的颤抖。Sam注意到了，他眯起眼睛。“你觉得他现在正看着我们。”

    “我们已经确定那个阿拉伯人在监视我们了。”

    Sam给他一记“你以为我是昨天才出生？”的眼神。“你觉得Barnes正在看着我们。”

    Steve重重地叹了口气。“是的。”他没再多说。

    “要是你觉得他此时此刻就在这里，那我们干嘛还要找阿拉伯人要信息？”

    对这个问题Steve仍然没有一个确切的答案，除了他莫名地知道如果他们放弃，Bucky是不会跟着他们回纽约的，而且Steve也不能成天在欧洲毫无目的地住进各种旅馆，期望Bucky会跟着他并且每三天来参加一次睡衣派对——他一定得有事做才行。他唯一能确定的就是继续一开始把Bucky引过来的模式。

    “我不想把他吓跑，”Steve无助地说。无助是Steve最不喜欢的副词。

    “你说过如果这事变得很重要，你会告诉我。”

    Steve耸耸肩。“我知道，抱歉。要不，如果这事你能……帮上忙了，我就告诉你。”

    Sam也冲他耸耸肩。“我想也只能这样了。”他刚要转身，Steve在他继续走路之前抓住他的肩膀。

    “嘿，听着，”他说。“Sam，你要知道，你已经帮上忙了。”

    Sam翻了个白眼。“是啊，我知道总得有人负责谷歌你在收音机上听到的每一首该死的歌然后把维基百科上所有乐队成员的生平都念给你听。”

    Steve摇头。“如果不是你拉着我去吃早饭，如果不是你晚上陪我坐在旅店的酒吧，如果不是你要我花上二十分钟去公园画画……我不知道。也许我会没事。但我强烈怀疑我会像一块石头一样沉下去，真的。”

    Sam认真地看了他很长时间，然后抬起一只手勾住Steve的后颈把他们的额头靠在一起。“我们能行的。”

    “他都不肯让我看他。”

    “我们会把他找回来的，”他郑重地说，然后放开Steve，目标明确地继续走下去。

 

+

 

    Sam等了两天才给Natasha打了电话。

    “您好，您所拨打的是1-800-刺客-就是-我们，有什么可以帮您的？”

    “嗨Clint，Nat在吗，谢谢。”

    “她——很遗憾——现在不方便。”

    Sam听见远处有人在咕哝，然后声音提高到能清楚听见的音量：我是在做宽意大利面，哪里是不方便了。

    “嗨，”在一阵有点过久的摸索后Nat说道。

    “看来打赌是你赢了，”Sam唐突地说。

    “他进行接触了？”

    “据我所知，大概在将近一个月之前。我发现的时候已经有点晚了。”

    “哦不，”Nat说。“哦不，他们俩一起睡了。Phil肯定不会把整件事告诉我了。”

    “唔，”Sam有点犹豫。“这得看你怎么定义‘一起睡’了。我还没有百分之百确定，但就我的感觉来说，他们真的只是一起睡觉而已。”

    “呵。”

    Sam听见Clint在旁边说话的模糊声音。Natasha把话筒捂住了一小会儿，听起来像是在和他争论。

    “Nat？”等了一阵之后Sam问道。

    “抱歉抱歉。Clint说这是好事，但我不确定。”

    “你在担心什么？”

    “他的动机。我们认为他应该会刻意保持比你们快一步。但比你们慢一步呢？是为了什么？他在等什么？”

    Sam叹了口气。“是啊，我也在想这个。”

    “Steve跟他谈过了吗？”

    “没有。他说每次只要他一开口，那人就让他闭嘴。”

    “哈，”她再次哼道。这次她的声音有点愉快。

    “这是好事？”Sam问。

    她又跟Clint讨论了一下然后说：“当你要给人下套的时候，你总是会尽量让他们说话。这是基本原则，目标人物说的每一个字都是一颗写了他自己名字的子弹。这是件好事。”

    “真的假的？”

    “这是好事，”他听见Clint肯定地在旁边说。

    Sam想象了一下这两个人一起度过的很多舒适的沉默时光。

    晚些时候，他把Natasha的结论告诉了Steve，而他只是耸了耸肩。“你们真的别再试图管理我了。”

    “也许你需要一个经理人，”Sam半开玩笑半认真地说。

    “我需要的是朋友，”Steve说，只用嘴角微微笑着，好像他知道什么你不知道的事情。这让Sam立刻就闭嘴了。

 

+

 

    自开罗的那个早晨之后，一成不变的状况又持续了一周半。这已经成了个习惯，而且Steve睡得比这七十年来任何一觉都好，毫不夸张。他听见窗户打开的吱呀声，稍微醒来一点点，然后感觉到深入骨髓的安全感让他彻底放松下来，只有很少的人——只有Sam和Natasha才能让他有类似的感觉。有时候他会觉得内疚，但他摸不清到底是为什么。

    并且要忍住不说话也变得越来越艰难。他越来越觉得不应该把决定权交给Bucky。毕竟，精神不稳定的人不是Bucky吗？这不就意味着Steve有责任在这种情况下做一个明智的成年人吗？

    第八次的时候，Steve在早上五点半就醒了，知道他还有一个小时可以靠紧背后这片坚实的温暖。Bucky靠得如此之近，他的整条手臂都圈在Steve的腰上。他的呼吸缓慢而平稳，吹进Steve脖子后面的头发里。我要采取行动了，他对自己这么想着。我要一直醒着等到他起来准备离开，然后这次我要让他和我说话。

    可他又睡着了，在这个时候相信Bucky简直是全世界最没用的事情。要是别的任何人在他的卧室里轻手轻脚地走动都会惊醒他，但Steve的感官认得出Bucky，他的气味，他的步调，在任何情况下都会告诉Steve不用担心。他还冲了个澡，苍天在上。他冲了个澡Steve都没醒过来。

    那天早上他们坐地铁去另一个狭小的办公室取四份大概会因为随便什么理由就被征用的旧案资料时，他对Sam发了点脾气。他忘了即使是很了解他的人也料不到他的幽默感会在他情绪正好（或正坏）的时候变得这么扭曲。Sam在担心他，而Steve有点犯浑，不过他只是继续走路。他们从地下通道走上来，Sam在说什么“如果需要的话我们可以暂时缓一缓。你不需要做任何你不想做的事，如果这太过分……”之类的话。

    然后Steve正想打断他说：“缓一缓！现在的问题有一半的原因就是因为我想缓一缓！”但他不太确定自己准备好让Sam知道他那些纠葛，向他解释自己，因为这实在是个很长很长的故事。长到以后也许并且大概真的会有一本历史书来记述这件事情。

    他正想说所有这些话，不过他们已经上完了楼梯，他们周围满是赶着上班的人和游客蜂拥而出，而且Steve的电话又响了，Sam说：“刚才的七分钟里我有六个未接电话。”

    Steve接了电话，Tony说道：“虽然我们还没完全搞清楚状况，不过这要不是疯狂科学家、渴望权力外星人或者杀人机器人，就是这三种东西的某种组合，队长。你的假期要暂停一下了。”

    不出二十分钟，他们就已经上了一架飞往纽约的喷气机。

    结果是带着杀人机器人的疯狂科学家，一个相当常见的坏人主题，所以整个行动进行得很顺利。包括善后和报告在内，解决整个事件只花了两天时间。Steve很想回去继续追踪，但他也知道所有人都会不赞成，所以他花了一天时间在大家差不多都搬进去了的复仇者大厦里闲逛。

    然后第二天，他做了些他在布鲁克林做的那些事：听听Masri太太家表亲们的八卦；在一家他曾经会画一些来洗衣服的人们的画像来换取折扣的洗衣店里洗衣服，店主Barry把他的画挂在办公室里，现在这家店已经属于Barry的孙子了，有的旧画还留在那儿，还添了几幅新的；他对不愿意带一个膝盖有擦伤的女孩玩足球的几个男孩有点太严厉了，她和Steve让他们输得一败涂地，这女孩踢得比Steve好，Steve根本不懂足球规则，老是被吹越位。

    等他第二天收拾好行李去Sam家找他时，Sam已经做好准备在等他了。“你就像只被人踢了的小狗，”他在经过Steve身边朝他的车走去时挫败地举起手。“谁能拒绝你？谁都不能拒绝你。我们都有一个严重的问题名叫Steve Rogers很努力地不去做他想做的事。Natasha和Clint今天给我发了三个不同的千层面菜谱，问我哪个最像‘阿妈会做的’那种。他们还给我写‘请一定给个意见，我们俩都没有阿妈’。这种破事他妈的要我怎么办？”

    “没人能做出阿妈的味道，”Steve说。“这才是阿妈千层面的重点。”

    “千层面对你们那时候的白人孩子来说不会太有异域风情了吗？”

   “Nat说的是我告诉过她的一个Bucky和隔壁邻居的故事，应该是41年的时候吧？别人都叫她Fantini太太，不过她很快就要我们管她叫阿妈了。”

    “好吧，你要吃了它而且要说好吃，否则也许哪天你醒来就会发现你已经死了。Clint给我发短信说他在居家百货买了套法国酷彩的烤盘。”

    “买了啥？”

    “你只需要知道他们费了老大的劲就行了。”Sam绝望地摇着头说。

    Steve还是在他的笔记本上写下“某种法国锅的牌子（？）”

    “我只想说，下个月就是我侄女的生日了，而且你还好心地提出你会来参加。那我们就要赶在生日之前完事。”

    他开玩笑似的说，但Steve知道他不是开玩笑的。同时他也是对的，所以Steve冲Sam快速点点头表示他知道Sam是认真的。这已经持续得够久了。他们搜寻到的文件已经到了九十年代，离结束不远了。等他们真的到达终点时又该做什么？还能做什么？

    他们从里斯本继续开始追寻。从那里又指向了俄罗斯，而目前为止在俄罗斯的发现从来没有好事。这次也一样。他们去了布扬斯克见一个目击者，结果发现那里又有一个九头蛇的秘密基地，这已经是第五个了。他们只得一路杀出来，差点没能成功，但最后三个人突然倒下了，子弹干净利落地打进他们的额头中央。Sam研究了一番房间里的角度然后说：“狙击手，我估计是从街对面那片公寓楼的五楼开的枪。”

    他们两个同时转头看过去。Steve觉得他看见了一丝动静，阳光照在红色钢铁上的一瞬反光。

    “你有没有——？”Steve问。

    “嗯。”

    但接着他们听到三楼传来的声音，正在快速靠近他们。“我们得赶紧隐蔽，”Sam说。于是他们悄无声息地爬上楼梯，从屋顶跳到Steve事先踩好点的一栋旁边的建筑，接着消失在街道上。他们立刻分头行动，Sam上了第一辆进站的巴士，Steve上了第二辆。他们的计划是在城市里随机行动三小时，然后再回后备旅馆去，不过这只是Sam朋友的叔叔的儿媳妇已经废弃的一套假日公寓。

    Steve先到达，他点起小煤气露营灯，抖掉两张单人床上积的灰尘。除去之前窗户里的闪光，Steve已经六天没见到Bucky了。不过说见到也不太确切。Steve坐在地板上思考着这件事，Sam走了进来，还拿着百诺的外带披萨。

    “俄罗斯还有百诺？”

    “那是个很复杂的沙拉台，”Sam回答说，好像这就解释了所有事情一样。

    “好吧。”Steve说。

    他们的对话比平时少。公寓里几乎所有的家具都盖着防尘罩，虽然水管里能放出干净的水，但没有热水。其中一间浴室破败不堪，像是翻新到一半就中断了一样，水槽还被侧放在走廊上。屋里的整体效果非常诡异，Steve和Sam都免不了受到这种恐怖气氛的影响。

    他们很少交谈，但在他们爬上那两张挨在一起的发霉单人床后，Steve在黑暗中说。“有时候我觉得他是我幻想出来的。”

    “你不是唯一有这种感觉的人，队长。”Sam说。“我觉得最近这几年只是一个巨大的幻觉。有时候我会忘了我在做什么，和你。我以为我在执行一个普通任务，接着我想起你是谁，然后我又想起我现在能飞。有时候我担心……”他停下来，思考着。

    “你可以告诉我的，”Steve说。他的语气并不是同情，而是坦诚。

    “在我服役的最后一个星期，有一次常规巡逻时我在一个大概不该停车的地方下了车，因为我想去和一个当地小贩道别，说我要走了，然后我回到车上继续开，一切都很正常，但是等我回到营地检查的时候，发现有个没引爆的汽车炸弹装在车子的底盘上。所以现在，有时候我会担心那个炸弹其实爆炸了，而我快死了，所有事情都只是我绝望的大脑在永远停止活动前的几秒钟里制造的漫长幻觉。不过，你知道，事情变得越疯狂，我感觉越好。”

    “因为这不可能是你想象出来的。”

    “没错，”Sam说，他的声音非常柔软。“我就知道你会明白。这不可能是我想象出来的。”

    第二天早上他们俩醒得都太早了。Steve试着再睡一会儿但还是没睡着。他和Sam在梳理昨天拿到的文件时交换着疲惫的眼神。他们发现了好几条线索，不过最有希望的是一份95年派冬兵去抹杀几个哥本哈根的非营利性组织核心成员的合约。Sam用化名订了机票，以防还有漏网的九头蛇，Steve则把防尘罩盖回床上，动作娴熟地打好包。

    “准备好出发了吗？”Sam提起他的包说。Steve点点头，两人朝门走去。

    他们在下午两点住进了哥本哈根的一家很小的住宿加早餐旅馆。它远离闹市区，位于一个小情侣们会来度周末的地方。Steve认为Sam选这家旅馆是因为他们通常不会来这种地方，任何想找到他们的人大概想不到会来这里找他们。Steve把他的包扔到床上，然后自己也躺了上去。羽毛被又厚又舒服，闻起来像是被阳光晒透过。他直接睡着了，直到Sam一小时后来找他才醒过来，Sam洗了个澡，看起来比Steve像个机能正常的人类多了。

    “你一直没睡，哈？”Sam说着，把Steve赶进浴室让他洗洗。

    Steve耸耸肩，等于是说：不然还能怎么样，然后暗自想着这已经是第七天了。

    他们去了那个非营利组织位于一间客房卧室的总部，冬兵就是通过其中的一扇窗户暗杀了那些活动家们。这次拜访在寻找更多关于冬兵的线索方面毫无进展，不过他们和那位女士谈了很长时间。她问了些问题，一切都明了了。他们告诉了她是谁杀了她丈夫以及为什么，而Bucky的故事让她用手捂住嘴摇起了头。“只有一件事比为一个错误的目标而战更悲惨，”她说。“那就是被强迫为一个错误的目标而战。”

    她给了他们一罐脆姜饼送他们离开，走到门口时她说：“几天前给我们的基金捐了一大笔钱的人一定是你们吧？”

    Steve歪了歪头。“您说什么？”

    “我收到了一封信，上面说被九头蛇杀害的人会收到从他们被控制的账户里支付的补助款。”

    “可以给我们看看那封信吗？”Sam问道。女士在书桌上的一堆文件里翻出了那封信递给他们。信纸的抬头是神盾局，不过是很老的版本。底部虽然没有签名，但明显是出自Bucky之手。

    “是他，”Steve说。

    女士悲伤地微笑起来。“他真的非常努力。”

    “是的，”Steve回答。

 

+

 

    他们在快十点的时候回到旅馆。Sam单手抱了抱他。“明天我们再试试布扬斯克找到的其他线索。尽量睡一会儿吧。”

    他在开锁的时候把钥匙卡在门锁里了。他已经累得视线模糊了。终于他打开了门，把外套挂在挂钩上，因为知道你的外套挂在哪里可以在必要的时候节省三十秒时间。他开了灯，踢掉左脚的靴子，但鞋带和右脚的靴子缠住了。不知怎么，他抬起头来。Bucky Barnes正规规矩矩地躺在他的床上。

    其实真正引起Steve注意的是被子。他在原地僵了挺长一段时间，盯着Bucky紧紧拉到下巴的那床洁净的淡黄色羽毛被上的起伏皱褶。一件黑色的皮夹克挂在床柱上，沉重的靴子按军队的规矩整齐地放在床脚。

    Bucky仰躺着，他的发色在枕头的映衬下显得很暗，垂在他双眼旁边，看上去湿润且干净，他的脸也刚刮过。他的眉毛有点焦虑地拧在一起，右边额头上还有一道正在愈合的伤口。有那么一瞬间，Steve还以为他的两只眼睛都有淤青，接着他发现那淤青其实是缺乏睡眠产生的黑眼圈。

    Steve本来预想着等他终于能好好看清Bucky的脸时，他会有种时光倒流的感觉，但他没有，一点也没有。不是因为他不一样了，因为他还是老样子，看上去跟以前很像。只是Steve现在并没有回想起他在十五岁终于鼓起勇气问Bucky能不能当他的模特的时候，或是他在二十岁顶着黑眼圈把同样有黑眼圈的Bucky吻醒的时候，甚至也没有想起他几乎确定Bucky已经死了却在那个九头蛇基地里发现他还活着的时候。现在看着Bucky并没有让他想起任何过去的时光，一丁点也没有。这感觉是全新的，像是一片尚未被画上地图的新地域。

    Steve把房间钥匙放在桌上，从他的另一只靴子里挣脱出来，然后关上门让自动锁在他身后发出一个关闭的声音。Bucky惊醒了，他半蹲在床上，有血有肉的那只手里握着一把闪亮的刀，动作快得Steve甚至来不及眨眼。

    “是我，”Steve小心地说。Bucky像狗一样把自己摇醒，那把刀也消失在被褥之间。

    “我不想再这样继续了。”Steve说。“你明白吗。我不干了。就这样，我们现在来谈谈。你不准说不，不准把你的手放在我身上让我害怕失去你。”

    Steve觉得自己已经够累了，但Bucky看起来像个死人。

    “好的，”他说。他的声音很沙哑，低沉而疲惫。“行，我准备好了。”

    “你是不是一直没睡？”

    “什么？”

    “从我上次见过你之后你就一直没睡过。”

    “我告诉过你，在第二次的时候，没有你在身边我就睡不着。”

    “那已经过了快有一百六十个小时了，Bucky！”

    “我觉得我可能有过微睡眠。而且今天早上我晕过去了八分钟。”

    “别说得好像这跟没事一样！”

    “我警告过你，”Bucky说。“我只告诉过你一件事，就是没你在身边我就睡不着。”

    “我以为你是在夸张。”

    “说来有趣，我一直试图别再给我的人生增加更多戏剧性。我觉得这一连串事件就已经够戏剧化了。”

    “嗯，你看起来状态绝佳，真的，”Steve半开玩笑地说。

    但Bucky丝毫没有开玩笑的意思，他抬起头直直对上Steve的视线，眼神淡然，头微微扬起，影子让他的下颌线像刀一样锋利，他说：“你是遇上我状况好的时候了，算你运气好。”

    “你好像没有记忆问题了？”

    “现在是没有了，不过……”

    “不过？”

    “状况时好时坏。坏的时候比好的时候多。有时候我能记起很多，有时候我什么也想不起来，但这样反反复复很难保持连续清醒。我知道不睡觉肯定会有影响，但我也无能为力。”

    “除了和我一起睡？”

    一道微笑的影子闪过Bucky的脸。“到这儿来。”

    Steve走过房间来到床边。Bucky伸出他的左臂——它没有Steve想象中那么冰冷——环住Steve的腰，把他拉下来坐在床沿上。这光滑而坚不可摧的搂抱和他的皮肤之间只隔了一层T恤的棉布，这让Steve的呼吸一滞。“如果我让你不舒服了就告诉我。当我像这样的时候，当我能想起很多事情的时候，一切都太难以承受，太当局者迷。很难分辨哪些是我可以做的，哪些是不可以的。”

    “你可以对我做任何事，Bucky，你从来都可以。”

    “你最不应该对我说的就是这种话，Steve。我会当真的。我得警告你，我不太能注意到你那些良好的社交暗示。”

    “明白了，”Steve轻轻回答。Bucky把脸靠在Steve的手臂上，深吸了一口气。

    “这大概就是你的味道？”Bucky说。“在我来找你的前一个星期，第一次之前，我开始做一个梦。我杀死你，每次的方式都不同：我可是相当有创造力。每次我惊醒，就再也睡不着了。我不是说很难睡着，而是至少要过十二小时之后才能睡着。除非你在我身边，或者我睡在你的床上，我就不会做梦，就算开始做那个梦，我会在梦里杀死你之前醒过来，然后我能接着睡。”

    “我大概猜到会是这样。”

    “我在梦里一直在杀人，Steve。但只有一个人会让我崩溃。”

    Steve把手穿进Bucky的头发，用手指梳过长长的发丝。他又想起了未画上地图的地域。“算我走运，”他说。

    “算你走运。”

    “我们还没谈完，但你累得话都说不清了。我觉得在我们继续谈之前你得连续睡上十天才行。”

    Bucky抬头看向Steve，他的眼睛有点透明且失焦。“我之前出现了幻觉，以为你在这里。”

    “真棒，”Steve面无表情地说。

    “那其实是，你在拍着我的背。”

    “这是个暗示吗？”

    “噢！不，不是暗示。”

    “好吧，随你怎么说。”Steve说，“答应我一个条件我就拍你的背。”

    “开个价吧。”

    “在我说我们谈完了之前不要离开这个房间。”

    Bucky叹了口气。“在那些状况不好的晚上你是不会跟我谈出什么结果的。我跟你说过，这是状况好的时候。”

    “我不是要因为你没准备好而对你说教。我也没准备好，不然我会逼得更紧一点。但现在是时候了。或者说在你脱离了缺乏睡眠的严重威胁之后。”

    “我可以连续十六天不睡。尝试过，证实过。”

    “Bucky。”

    “好吧，我保证，”Bucky说，最后一个字被一个巨大的呵欠扯得变了调。

    Bucky躺进床的左边，留出右边的空间让Steve躺进来。Steve踢掉裤子脱掉T恤，滚进被子里，里面已经被Bucky的体温捂得很暖和。

    “我的手臂会不会让你不舒服？”

    “嗯？”Steve困惑地问。

    “我一直都睡在你那边，因为比较方便用另一只手碰你——”

    “不会，Bucky，我当然不会不舒服。”他伸出手去握住Bucky的金属手掌。他用手指慢慢抚上Bucky的小臂，直到手肘。“你能感觉到多少？”

    “全部。”他的呼吸有点急促。“这感觉，我不知道要怎么描述。纯粹？它比我的另一条手臂还要敏感。”

    “但你把它用作武器的时候……不会痛吗？”

    “它是件武器，”Bucky冷冷地说。“本来就是要痛的。”

    Steve没说话，只是让他的触摸变得更轻柔。“这样可以吗？”他问道，在手肘处的封闭关节上打转。

    Bucky点头，Steve往上摸到他的肩膀，手指抚过金属缝，拇指描摹着网状的疤痕，这又让Steve想到了地图。他稍微加了点力道，Bucky嘶嘶吸气。

    “这样不好？”

    “挺好的。”

    “转过去趴下。”

    Bucky试图转身，但因为太累停在了中途。Steve帮他转过去，调整他的身体让他基本趴在床上，塞了个枕头撑住他半侧着身。

    “我都忘了你这么强壮，”Bucky模糊地说。Steve把拇指按在Bucky的尾椎上，轻轻划出一条线移到他的后颈。

    “这是地平线，”Steve轻声说。

    “我们要玩猜城市？”

    “这是2014年版的，不是44年版。你觉得你能行吗？”

    “不清楚，试试就知道了。”

    Steve想了一下，然后在Bucky的背上画起建筑的形状。过了一小会儿，Bucky说：“斯德哥尔摩？”

    “一次就猜中了。怎么猜到的？”

    “那些小岛，”Bucky含混地说，已经快睡着了。Steve用手掌揉着Bucky僵硬苍白、和其他部位一样布满伤疤的背，好像要擦掉刚才画的线。他划出一条新的地平线，这次位置比较低。Bucky在Steve画好第一座建筑之前就睡熟了。

    Steve躺进床里，手臂环住Bucky的腰，几乎立刻就睡着了。

 

+

 

    Steve醒得很慢，天已经黑了。他先查看了Bucky，他还在趴着睡。Bucky把被子都推到了Steve身上，只盖住了一条腿。他们并没有挨在一起，不过Steve知道他可以轻易凑过去用他的手抚过Bucky的皮肤，所以也没什么差别。

    接着他看了看手机。已经是晚上八点三十八分了。他们几乎睡了整整二十二个小时。Sam给他发了四条短信，Nat和Clint也分别给他发了一条。

    第一条是早上七点四十收到的，写着“你要不要下来吃早饭？”十五分钟后的第二条写着“Steve？在吗？”第三条是又过了十分钟发来的，“我进你房间了，发现你不太方便。我去取消今天的预约。”Sam的最后一条短信是一小时前发来的，写着“我出去买晚饭，很快回来，你自己小心，醒了给我发短信。”

    Natasha的短信是“别做傻事。”而Clint的短信则是“爽一爽。”

    Steve迅速回复Sam说他已经起来了不过Bucky还在睡，叫他不用担心，然后给Clint回了一条乱码字母。他和Natasha之间有个赌约，看其他复仇者们要花多久才能猜到他其实是在假装不会用手机。他把手机放回床头柜，然后打开了一盏小灯。光线变化让Bucky翻了个身，不过他没醒。

    “嘿，”Steve轻声说。“你要起来了吗？”

    “不，”Bucky用悲惨的语气说。

    “行了，我们不能一直睡觉。得让你吃点东西。你上次吃东西是什么时候了，嗯？”

    Bucky咕哝着什么听不清的东西，翻身转向Steve，右手挡住眼睛遮蔽灯光。

    “那个大个子Joe真烦人，知道吗，他想要我们在日出前就下去干活。”

    Steve僵住了。他伸出去想把Bucky拉过来的手突然停在半空。

    沉默持续得太久了。Bucky以为Steve会赞同，会可怜他。是啊，Bucky，那个大个子Jeo简直叫人受不了。本来他应该这么说的。

    “Steve？”Bucky问道，把手从眼前拿开。他花了一会儿让眼睛适应光线。Steve能清楚地看到Bucky的瞳孔猛地收缩。Bucky盯着他，他的脸渐渐在震惊中松弛。“你这是怎么了？”

    “哦不，”Steve说。“哦天啊。你……你……我的上帝。”

    后来，在接下来的几天几周和几个月里，Steve会知道在这种时候该说些什么。他会有一份Bucky处在各个记忆阶段的精神分析，会知道对十六岁的Bucky该说什么，对现在二十一岁的Bucky该说什么，对童年时期和士兵时期的Bucky该说什么，还有对不说英语的Bucky和一片空白的Bucky该说什么。Steve会知道怎么说“在说话之前我们先想想清楚”，有时候这样就能让他恢复正常；还有该把手放在哪里去安抚他，阻止他冲向距离最近的枪。

    而现在，眼下，Steve唯一能想到的只有：我怎么能从他那里夺走这个？Steve绝不会用无邪来形容Bucky，但现在他突然明白在过去，Bucky曾经那么年轻干净，崭新得像雪片一样。这就是从废墟中飘出来的一片单纯、愚蠢、完全无瑕的雪片。而Steve就是那个来打断这个时刻的人。

    “Steve？”Bucky又问了一次，声音很安静，语气里有种假装出来的坚定，笨拙地掩盖他的恐慌。

    “现在不是1939年，”Steve轻声说。

    “你块头好大，”Bucky有些恍惚地回应。

    “你已经不在大个子Joe手下工作了。我们在旅馆里，在哥本哈根。不过你很安全，我保证你很安全。我参了军。你也是。”

    “那是什么东西，那个闪光的方块？”Bucky看着Steve身后的床头柜说，Steve的手机正好响了。“我的胳膊怎么这么疼？”

    “别看你的胳膊，”Steve立刻说，所以Bucky当然看了他的胳膊。Steve接了电话，因为他很肯定情况已经发展到Sam可以帮上忙的地步了。

    “你起了吗，睡美人？”Sam说。

    “我们出了个小问题，”Steve说。大概他声音里的恐慌很明显，因为旅馆房间的门在Bucky开始大叫之前就被撞开了。

    几件事情发生得非常快：Bucky不再带着越来越深的恐惧盯着他的手臂看，同时好像被一道冷静的闪电击穿了身体似的，他的整个姿势都变了；Sam冲进房门并用一把枪指着Bucky；第二把枪从Bucky的枕头底下冒出来，Bucky用它一动不动地指着Steve的头。

    “我猜这就是状况不好的时候了？”Steve对Bucky说。

    “Steve？”Bucky说，似乎没意识到他正拿着一把西格绍尔手枪指着Steve，枪口离他的额头只有一英寸。

    “你认得我？”

    Bucky看上去有点困惑。

    “我问是因为你可能没注意到，你正拿枪指着我的头。”

    “该死，”Bucky睁大眼睛迅速放下了枪。

    “你也放下，Sam。”Steve说。

    “让他先放开枪，”Sam谨慎地说。

    “把枪放开，好吗？”

    Bucky尖锐地吸进一口气。“我不知道我能不能放开。”他的语气几乎很冷静，好像他说的是“我不知道能不能约在星期五。”

    “那你能让我把枪拿走吗？”

    “大概。”

    Steve慢慢地移动。他的一只手放在枪上，另一只手轻柔地握住Bucky的右手腕。他轻轻抚摸了一会儿那里的皮肤，然后把枪从Bucky手里抽走。“也不是很糟糕嘛，”Steve的声音压得很低。Bucky轻轻呼出一口气，苦笑了一下。

    “我知道现在是什么情况。我的记忆回来了，至少现在是。”

    “这很好，非常好，”Steve说，好像他在跟一匹受惊的马说话。

    Sam在Steve抬头看他的时候就已经把枪放下了。“我还是再陪你们几分钟吧。”

    “好主意，”Steve说着，把枪交给Sam。Bucky垂下头，几乎难以察觉地点头表示同意。

    房间里沉默下来，不过并不尴尬。所有人都只是深呼吸，庆幸没有人被打爆脑袋也没有紧急的危险状况。Bucky下了床，穿上他丢在地上的牛仔裤和一件看起来像是太空时代的热感层材质的黑色长袖T恤。他开始在房间边沿转悠，好像在找什么东西。Steve很快意识到他是在检查房间里有没有窃听器。

    “我知道这里很安全，”Bucky在摸过窗台扶手时解释说。“不过这能帮我冷静下来。”

    “请便，”Steve说。他抬起一只手揉了揉脸，然后把丢在床边的T恤捡起来穿上。地板上还有一把匕首，Steve把它捡起来递给Sam，加入那堆不断增加的武器库存。

    “你到底有多少这些玩意儿？”Sam问道。

    Bucky正在检查一个灯罩。“现在我身上吗？”

    Sam在Bucky看向他的时候只是扬起了一边的眉毛。

    “六把。大概。”

    “大概？”

    “有时候直到我把备用武器拿出来用时才会发现我带了备用的。”

    “嗯，这可真让人在床上有安全感，”Sam讽刺地笑了笑。

    “你们在追踪一个前苏联幽灵的陈年旧案，清理纳粹超级组织最后的旁枝末节。”Bucky陈述着事实。“比起跟着你们的我，还有更多理由让你们在床上不安全。”

    “那给我解释一下，你到底为什么要跟着我们？”Sam说。

    “Sam，”Steve要他别说了。在如何问出这个问题上他做过很多精密计划，结果Sam直接就问出来了。

    “恕我直言，队长。”Sam说，“我觉得我有权知道为什么过去这一个月我一直在跟踪一个正在跟踪我的人。而且我知道你会一直把这个该问的问题拖到很久以后了，因为你已经拖了很久。”

    这个评论对目前的状况来说可谓公正。Steve没说什么。

    完成了搜查后，Bucky坐回床沿上，和Steve之间的距离近得让他怀疑这也许是一个对安全感的无声请求。Steve向前靠了一点，刚好让手指能刷过Bucky的T恤下摆盖住裤子的位置。他不太确定，不过他觉得好像看到Bucky一直绷紧的肩膀似乎放松了一点点。

    “我……”Bucky顿住了，不是出于紧张或犹豫，而是在寻找准确的语句。过了很久，他终于继续说。“我们在给我正名。”

    “解释一下，”Sam说。

    “我不能马上跟你们回去，不能和你们待在纽约，”Bucky说。“就算我已经记起了很多东西，我也不能回去，因为还有很多没了结的事。”

    “是的，”Steve说，他已经明白了。“我们就是通过那些没了结的线索在找你。通过死在冬兵手上的那些人的朋友或者雇佣冬兵的那些人。”

    “如果我马上跟你们走了，他们中的任何一个人都可能在不巧的时候出现在你们面前。但现在这样，我们可以在出现更多问题之前把现在的问题解决了，”Bucky说。

    “我一直没意识到我们是在收拾残局，不过我想这应该没错，在我们去过的所有地方都是如此，”Sam同意。

    “你们漏掉的人我都处理了，”Bucky补充道。“媒体和公众以后还是会发现我的身份，也许很快就会发现。不过在处理起余波的时候要是没有想杀我的人来突袭——不管是曾经被我伤害过的人还是利用过我的人——事情都会简单很多。那时我就已经打理好我的事务，偿还过我所能偿还的债了。”

    “你不欠任何人任何东西，”Steve打断他。“那些不是你做的。”

    “我记得我做过的事，”Bucky坚定地说。

    他的肩膀又绷紧了，所以Steve把手放在他认为Bucky背上扯得最紧的结上，动作轻柔地让他转过身来好看清他的脸。“你想让我看到那些，对不对？你想让我追着这些线索直到最后，这样我就能看到你所做过的一切。”

    Bucky的目光很稳，但他的眼睛湿润了。他的手明显颤抖起来。“我不想说谎，”他轻声说。“但我不认为我能……”Bucky吸进一口气。这个停顿让他全身紧绷，好像不说完这个句子给Bucky带来了身体上的疼痛。

    “你也无法告诉他？”Sam帮了他一把。Steve能看出Sam一直高筑的戒备之墙在很大程度上已经放下了。他的声音听起来真诚而痛惜。Steve想起为什么是Sam在这里陪着他，为什么是Sam比其他任何人都更了解Steve的内心，甚至比Bucky更了解。不过公平地讲，最近Bucky没有多少机会来赶上进度。

    “你们自己亲眼看到比较好，”Bucky犹豫地说。“我想让你们自己决定。”

    “我已经原谅你了，”Steve轻声呢喃。“我不会告诉你我没有什么要原谅你的，因为我知道是有的，但我不想告诉你，除非你自己也想明白了。”

    “你不知道你们插手的是什么情况。我状态不那么好的有些时候比你们刚才看到的要糟糕多了。”

    “我愿意冒这个险。”

    “而我会照看好他，”Sam说，他站起来走到床边，几乎挨着Steve的左肩。Steve看了他一眼：我知道你真正想说的意思。Bucky看起来理解了这个眼神交换中的重要意义，Steve很熟悉划过Bucky脸上的那两种感情，一部分嫉妒，一部分放心。

    “我想我该走了，”Sam坏笑着说。显然在这时候并不需要和Bucky一起长大才能读懂他脸上的表情。“我要把枪拿走。没有别的枪了吧？”

    “如果有的话我会知道而你会发现的，”Bucky干巴巴地开了个玩笑。

    “我可不太确定这里面有笑点，”Sam很有幽默感地说。

    “如果不笑，我们还能怎么办呢？”Steve平静地给了个台阶。

    Sam微笑起来，在走出去的时候挥了下手。“我会给你们两个老古董带点晚饭回来。大概一小时之后。”

    Sam离开的时候很安静。Bucky躺回床上，明显放松了。

    “你应该告诉我们Sam让你紧张的，”Steve说。

    “如果我成天窝在房里只和你交流，那‘Bucky在现实世界里表现得像个普通人’的任务可不会有什么成功，”Bucky回复说，语气有点尖锐。

    “如果我很小心地对待你会让你不舒服吗？”

    “你要把我当成伤残那样对待吗？”Bucky立刻反问。“因为我知道我有伤残。我不需要别人提醒我。”

    “我回想起来，在以前，你从来不会提醒我的状况有多糟糕，”Steve说。“你得教教我怎么做。”

    “这没问题，”Bucky静静地说。“我能给你个提示吗？”

    “当然，”Steve说。

    “如果你想吻我，你就应该吻我。”

    Steve顿住了，紧紧看着Bucky。他眼睛下面的皮肤仍然有些发青，而且他看上去有点谨慎，似乎在担心他越界了。他们的关系在很久以前就已经够复杂的了，早在苏联介入之前、以及他们现在正身处七十年后的未来、还有九头蛇甚至超级血清等因素的进来搅合之前就是如此。

    Steve在很年轻的时候就清楚他和Bucky以一种不可动摇的方式强烈地彼此相爱，但其中的具体含义却不断在改变。有一年，他们抓住每一次机会在他们租来的卧室里偷偷做爱，而第二年，Bucky则试图给Steve介绍女友，后来Bucky又和别的姑娘亲热，然后在同一晚嘴里带着口红蜡的味道和Steve亲热。

    接着他们参加了战争，Bucky总是控制不住惊奇地去捏Steve的肩膀，而Peggy会一副了然于心的表情冲他们坏笑，有时她又会霸占着Steve不放他走，有时又会在Steve去参加任务会议之前碰碰他的手肘好像在说“回来找我”然后Steve就会回来找她，但接着他又会回到自己的营帐，尽可能紧地贴住Bucky的身体睡觉，在欧洲各个冰冷的营地里和他一起纠缠在同一张便携床上，带着对救世主一般的敬畏亲吻Bucky身上数不清的擦伤和瘀伤。

    他们从未有过机会停下来，深呼吸，试图想明白他们到底想从对方身上得到什么。在彼时彼景，Steve甚至不清楚他们能不能做到诚实地面对这个问题。也许他们很快就会有机会了。而现在，Steve只是说，“你确定？”

    “我确定。”Bucky回答，支起一边手肘把自己撑起来，对Steve露出曾经赢得了所有那些姑娘芳心的狡黠表情。

    Steve知道Bucky尽了他最大的努力来做出这副漫不经心的掠食者般的优雅姿态，不过Steve不买他的账。他凑到Bucky身前，悬停在他上面，刻意把双手撑在Bucky身体的两侧。很快Steve全身的重量就会压在他身上了，把他钉住，他想让Bucky有所准备，这样到时候就不会让他措手不及。

    他抬起一只手把Bucky的头发从他脸上拨开，捋到他的耳后。Bucky昨天冲了澡，头发摸起来很干净。他的下巴上冒出些胡茬，Steve喜欢这样。Bucky知道Steve接下来要做什么，他把头稍微后仰，让Steve的手指抚过他的下巴。他用一个指尖摸上Bucky的下唇。Steve在Bucky的舌头舔过他的手指时发出一个小小的愉悦声音，即使他已经知道Bucky会舔他。Steve没有停留太久。Bucky的脸上有少数新添的小疤痕，尤其是在他的面罩没有保护到的眉弓上。Steve一一抚过那些疤痕。Bucky紧闭着眼睛，似乎在承受痛苦。

    “要是我做错了什么，你得告诉我，”Steve轻轻说。

    “没有错，”Bucky立刻回答。他说得很快，声音低沉而粗糙。“别停下。”

    “那你得告诉我你在想什么，如果这很重要的话。”

    Bucky叹了口气，并没有睁开眼睛。Steve的手穿进他的头发里，轻轻刮过他的后脑勺。现在Steve已经调整到骑在Bucky的腰上，完全把他压住。Bucky动了动髋部，试了试，然后躺好。“我想不起上一次有人像这样摸我是什么时候了，”在很长一阵沉默后他说。

    “如果这太过了，你要告诉我，”Steve坚决地说。

    Bucky点点头，这次他很认真，没有不耐烦。他的呼吸变得有些急促。

    “很好，”Steve说，然后凑过去把他的嘴唇压在Bucky的唇上。一开始他们吻得很慢，闭着嘴，嘴唇轻轻挨在一起，这感觉太过熟悉，有点出乎Steve的意料。Bucky的右手滑上Steve的大腿，停在他的腰上，指尖轻抚着衣服下面的皮肤。

    “用上两只手，”Steve低声说。“如果你想的话。”

    冰凉手掌的金属重量和陌生触感把Steve推过了底线。他在亲吻中张开嘴，手掌在Bucky的脑后滑动，把他拉得更近。Bucky向前凑过去，好像他一直在等Steve同意的信号，接着他们的吻突然变得绝望起来，舌头伸进对方嘴里，用鼻子激烈地呼吸，这样他们就不用分开。

    Bucky吻起来和以前一样，似乎想咬Steve的下唇，双手在Steve的整个背上游走，好像在检查他是不是还好。Steve能感觉到Bucky硬了，于是他前后摇摆起腰胯，把他衣服底下的勃起压在Bucky身上。Bucky呻吟着，他的手紧紧抓住Steve的髋骨，力道大得足以留下瘀伤。这个想法让Steve变得急躁，他从亲吻中退开，把额头抵在Bucky的额上，睁开眼睛。Bucky也在看他。他们彼此微笑。这感觉更好了，看着Bucky的脸，知道他们正在一起。Steve一手撑住自己，一手撩起Bucky的衣服，用手指刷过Bucky的乳头。Bucky喘息着朝Steve的髋部弓起身子。新的角度让Steve在喉咙深处发出低泣似的声音。他已经快到了，这简直可笑。

    “Боже мой（天啊）。” Bucky喘着气说。“求你求你求你，трахни меня（操我）。”

    “也许下次吧。”Steve把他仅剩的气息也笑出来了。

    “Natalia到底教了你些什么啊，”Bucky咕哝着，开始动起自己的臀部推向Steve的动作。要是没有裤子隔在中间这感觉会好很多，但要停下来也是不可能的。

    “任何我觉得用得上的东西，”Steve无辜地说。

    “你糟透了，”Bucky说，又把他的舌头伸回Steve的嘴里，把手放在Steve的屁股上好用力。角度的改变感觉好得叫人疯狂。Steve叫出声来，看着Bucky让他难以承受，他只得再次闭上眼睛。他感觉体内被点亮了，希望灌满了他的肺，好像连氧气的空间都没有了。

    “我快要——”Bucky说。

    “嗯，我也是，”Steve回答。“来吧。”

    Bucky先高潮了，紧接着Steve也到了，两人在释放中颤抖着。Bucky的眼睛闪着光，Steve轻轻摸了摸他眼睛下方的黑眼圈，然后向旁边摔去。他裤子里的感觉简直难以忍受，但他的每块骨头都化成了水，他不太确定他要怎么才能把裤子脱掉。

    “我真的是只打算吻你的，”Steve喘息着说。“本来想着应该让你先睡一个星期再说。”

    “来一发是一发，”Bucky充满智慧地说。他们沉默了，一起喘着气。Steve侧过身来，一条手臂圈住Bucky。Bucky僵硬了一秒钟然后放松了，全身像没了骨头一样软，所有剩下的犹豫都不再了。他抬起眼睛盯着Steve的脸。

    “你在想事情，”Bucky说。

    “我在想你的口音。”

    “我的口音？”Bucky惊讶地问。

    Steve微笑。“是啊。你几乎没有口音。我能听出来是美国口音，但仅此而已。”

    “这是‘标准美音’，”Bucky说。“我曾经看新闻录像纠正过来的。”

    “如果你不刻意带任何口音是什么样的？”

    “我不会。”这个话题并没有让他烦躁或紧张。Steve仔细听着，以防踩到地雷。

    “这是什么意思？”

    “我是说我一直都刻意带着口音。我没有自己的口音。”

    “哈，”Steve说。

    “我不是以前那个人了。”Bucky耐心地说。“再多的治疗和甜言蜜语也改变不了这个。”

    Steve花了很长一会儿来组织他的思路。最后，他说，“没有人会一成不变，也没有人会彻底改变。这是每个人都必须面对的。也许你只是在这方面比一般人走得更远。不管是你还是我、九头蛇还是残存的神盾局或是别的什么人又能对此做什么呢？事情现在就是如此了。我从十五岁起就全心地爱着你，之前还有那么多年我都不知道该拿这感情怎么办。这其中的意义与昔日并无二致，同时也有所改变。我们会习惯的。”

    “我们会习惯的，”Bucky承诺道。这对Steve来说已经非常满意了。

    等Sam回来时，Steve和Bucky已经冲过澡，换上了干净衣服。现在是十点过，虽然他们只醒了两个小时，但Bucky一直在打呵欠。

    “我出去的时候给Nat打了电话，”Sam说。“等我们准备好出发了，她会派一架安全的喷气机把我们秘密带回美国。她还让Tony在大厦里给你们俩准备几个房间。”

    “那Steve在迪安街上的公寓呢？”Bucky问。

    “你知道这事儿还真是又吓人又浪漫，”Sam回答。“毕竟以前你在监视他的时候他都没住在纽约。”

    Bucky阴沉地笑了。“这还只是个开始。”

    “我想我会习惯的，”Sam高兴地说。

    Steve微笑起来。“看来这还成了个主题。”

    Sam解释说：“展望高地的公寓还没彻底检查完。我们还没检查过整栋楼里的住户里有没有安插进去的间谍。而且如果Steve有事要出门的话，也要有人陪着Bucky才行。”

    Steve皱起眉。想到在他们解决完很多情况之前Bucky基本上只能生活在软禁中的现实让他有些沮丧。不过话又说回来，据他对Bucky和他自己的了解，如果要他说实话，他们到时候大概只会把那些注意事项抛在脑后，所以也许他根本不用担心。

    Bucky点点头，好像这些解释都很合理，接着他对上Steve的眼睛似乎在说：我希望你明白你以后要帮我溜出来。

    Steve翘起嘴角，给了他一个秘密微笑。

 

+

 

    Bucky Barnes第十六次从窗口溜进Steve Rogers的卧室时，他把Steve叫醒了，因为Steve占了大半张床。

    “我不知道你怎么能睡成这样，”Bucky说。“这张床跟我们第一间公寓一样大。”

    “你从窗户进来的？”Steve诧异地说。“这里是二十二楼而且外面全是玻璃墙！”

    “我得保持身手灵活，”Bucky漫不经心地回答。“而且我只是从十九楼上来的。”

    “你知道楼里有电梯吧，”Steve打了个巨大的呵欠。

    “浪漫已死啊，”Bucky假装绝望地说。他现在非常善于假装感情。他已经利用格外逼真的情绪失控从Hill特工那里逃掉了三次性命攸关的重要会议。

    “嗯，随便啦，到床上来，我移过去一点。”

    Bucky脱掉他的外套、衬衣和牛仔裤，把它们丢在脚边的地板上。他最近进入了一个不掩盖自己的痕迹会让他很开心的阶段。他满大厦地留下自己的踪迹：图书馆里翻开的书，客厅里扔满了袜子，厨房里吃了一半的吐司，浴室被蒸汽覆盖的镜子上的手印。Tony说他在他的工作间里找到十六根Bucky喜欢用的那种“不扯头发”的发圈。他到底是怎么跑进去的？Tony简直咆哮了。除了我谁都不能进去！Steve私底下把这称为“去幽灵化过程”。

    Bucky爬上床，把脚伸进Steve的脚之间，头钻进Steve的颈窝里。

    “你还好吗？”Steve问。“你已经不再会半夜惊醒了。这应该是件好事。”

    “之前我在和Natalia做格斗练习的时候突然掉进了士兵时期，”他轻声说。“她和Clint花了二十五分钟才把我叫回来。”

    “嘿，”Steve边说边用手在他背上漫无目的地画着圈。“我们搬到纽约才两个月。你已经好多了。还记得第一个星期吗，你三次拿枪指着我。之后再也没出现过那种情况了。而且除我之外的其他人现在也能把你叫回来了，这样，你知道，挺方便的。”

    “是啊，”Bucky叹了口气。“是的。这是事实。”

    Bucky安静了很长一会儿，不过Steve知道他还醒着。

    “我一直在想，”终于Bucky开口说道。

    “什么？”

    “我们应该去海滩。”

    “海滩？”

    “我是说，之前Clint能把我叫回来是因为他突然开始给我描述海滩，他还说了些，你知道，阳光晒在我身上和蓝色的清凉海水，还有憋一口气潜进水里直到再也憋不住了，然后浮出水面吸进一大口新鲜空气。我想这应该只是个比喻。感觉有点蠢。但是这让我想起那次你和我和Janet B.还有Freddy Castellano在布莱顿海滩，我们都在比谁能憋气最久。你还记得吗？”

    “记得，”Steve说。“我其实……也在想这个。”

    “说来也有趣，”Bucky说。“你还记得那天是你第一次吻我吗？”

    “我记得，”Steve说。

    “那么清晰，”Bucky几乎是在自言自语。“我还记得我把沙子弄进床单里了，我们都努力想睡着，但天太热了，窗户都大开着。我一直在不停跟你抱怨那些沙子，虽然我看得出来你已经烦死了，因为游了一整天泳你也累坏了。接着你就突然一下坐起来，尽管当时光线很暗，但我知道你正直直看着我然后你说‘James Buchanan Barnes, 如果你想到我床上来和我睡，那就别再找借口了他妈的赶紧过来。’你就这么说出来了把我震惊了。我不知道该怎么办，我就那么躺着。然后你说‘过来呀。’所以我从床上起来走过房间爬进你的床，然后你说‘这下高兴了？’但我还没有高兴，可我又不知道该怎么说，直到最后，我终于憋出个‘不’字然后——”

    “然后我吻了你。”

    “对，你吻了我。我简直不敢相信。我都吓傻了，你还把舌头伸进我嘴里，你还把手放在我后脑勺上，我满脑子只剩下‘他是怎么知道要这么做的’。”

    Steve笑起来。“我问过Marlene Saunders你喜欢什么样的。”

    “你个滑头！这下全都说得通了。”Bucky微笑着摇摇头。“没人知道你给我制造了多少麻烦，”他愉悦地说。

    “海滩，是吧？”Steve轻轻说。

    “我记得那么清楚，好像是昨天才发生的。”Bucky打着呵欠说，然后紧紧贴住Steve的背。

    “那我们就去海滩。”Steve说，他在Bucky睡着的时候回想起漂浮的感觉。

 

-END-


End file.
